gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool And His Inferior Friends
There could be a Possibility of a Video game Featuring Deadpool, as stated by one of the writers of Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 that he talked to in the end credits, hopefully in the near future, maybe when the feature film comes out. In this game, he's hardly powerful than the other heroes that he'll team up, and he will break the 4th wall. It is also like the ''Marvel Ultimate Alliance ''franchise. Storyline Doombots are attacking the city, with Dr. Doom about to kill a teenage brunette with a ponytail, but then a shadowy figure emerges as he.....hits Doom with a bullseye in the eye, and that figure was Deadpool himself. He came to the girl and said "Hello madame, you're safe now", but then the girl screamed and ran away, with Deadpool realizing this saying "Great, now i'm the bad guy". He is then blasted by Dr. Doom and sent to the floor, but just before Doom can blast him again Doom is attacked by Spider-Man, Wolverine, and War Machine. Deadpool then got up and said "Woah it's Spider-Man, Wolverine, and uh uh, what was your name again?", War Machine then replied "I'm War Machine", but Deadpool just stood there with a blank look on his face. War Machine then said "I'm Iron Man's best friend", Deadpool then replied "Dosen't ring a bell, but now that you guys are here you can help me get past this level and stop Doom", Spider-Man then said "Uh ok". After defeating all the Doombots the heroes finally got to Doom, but Doom blasted them back and hopped in his jet and said "Don't think that you have one yet, this isn't over", he then flew away and Deadpool said "Man, I wish I knew where I could get a jet like that". Deadpool was then brought back to the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier by Spider-Man and the others where he saw Nick Fury and said "Cool, you guys know a pirate", Nick Fury then said "What's he doing here?" and War Machine replied "He helped us stop the attack on the city, he could be able to help us". Deadpool then said "So, why am I here?", Nick Fury then said "Because Dr. Doom and the Masters of Evil have joined forces with Hydra, The Brotherhood of Mutants, and various other villains and you might be able to help", Deadpool then says "Sure Mr. Pirate", Nick Fury then says "My name is Nick Fury", Deadpool then replies "Whatever", Nick Fury then says "Now, you will be working with various Heroes to stop Doom and the others", and Deadpool then says "Sure I'll work with them, as long as I get all the credit for taking Doom and the others down". Nick Fury then says "Fine, but you better stop them", and Deadpool replies "Yes, man I hope I this game gets a sequel. Gameplay Playable Characters *John Kassir-Deadpool *Quinton Flynn-Spider-Man *Nolan North-Ghost Rider, Nightcralwer *Diedrich Bader-Wolverine *Gregg Berger-The Thing *Rick D. Wasserman-Thor *Peter Lurie-The Hulk *Steven Blum-Wonder Man, Taskmaster *Loren Lester-Iron Fist *James Horan-Dr. Strange *Brian Bloom-Captain America, Daredevil *John Cygan-Iron Man *Khary Payton-Blade, Falcon *Robert Tinkler-Nova *Thomas F. Wilison-Hawkeye *Robin Atkin Downes-Cyclops, Moon Knight *Greg Eagles-Luke Cage *Tim Russ-Black Panther *James Arnold Taylor-Iceman *Paul Essiembre-Silver Surfer *Daran Norris-The Punisher *Benjamin Diskin-Penance *John DiMaggio-The Juggernaut *Greg Ellis-Rocket Racoon *Cam Clarke-Mr Fantastic *Joe J. Thomas-Namor *Dorian Harewood-War Machine *Tony Daniels-Gambit *Walter Bernet-Venom III *Armin Shimmerman-Green Goblin NPC (Supporting Characters) *Jim Cummings-Nick Fury *Kevin Michael Richardson-The Beast, N'Gassi, Robbie Robertson *Khary Payton-Bishop *Vannesa Marshall-Black Widow, Betty Ross, Domino *Wally Wingert-Dr. Hank Pym *Roger Rose-Vision, Captain Marvel *Cam Clarke-Doc Samson, Weasel, Fandral, H.E.R.B.I.E., Jasper Sitwell, Star-Lord *Philip Proctor-Edwin Jarvis *Kim Mai Guest-Kitty Pryde, Sunpyre, Mantis *Tara Strong-Magik, X-23, Outlaw, Dagger, Blink *Tricia Helfer-Black Cat *Grey DeLisle-Wasp, Psylocke, Sif, Pepper Potts, Siryn, Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine, Betty Brant, Phyla-Vell *Nolan North-Balder, Machine Man, Nighthawk, Sentry *Margret Easley-Maria Hill *Diedrich Bader-Clay Quartermain, Happy Hogan *Elizabeth Daily-Mockingbird, Dazzler *Lawernce Bayne-Cable *Dawnn Lewis-Storm *Andrea Baker-Firestar *Terri Hawkes-Polaris, Scarlet Witch, Arachne *Josh Keaton-Havok, Hermond *Steven Blum-Bob, Agent of HYDRA, U.S. Agent, Longshot, Tyr, Quasar, Sen. Robert Kelly *Leigh Allyn-Baker-Jean Grey, Moondragon *Kari Wahlgren-Emma Frost, Jane Foster, Valkyrie *Dave Wittenberg-Wyatt Wingfoot, ArchAngel *Dave Fennoy-Agent X, Thunderbird *Mark Hildreth-Quicksilver *Danica McKellar-Invisble Woman, Jubilee *Gabrielle Carteris-Elektra *John DiMaggio-Dum Dum Dugan, Hercules, Morph, Hogun, Adam Warlock *Tasia Valenza-Spider Woman, Tigra *Maria Canals-Barrea-She-Hulk, Clea *April Stewart-Ms. Marvel *Richard McGonagle-Professor Charles Xavier *Jodi Benson-Namorita *Clancy Brown-Odin *Tim Russ-Colossus, Prowler *Lou Diamond Philips-Forge *Erin Matthews-Rogue *Masasa Moyo-Misty Knight, Shanna the She-Devil *James Sie-Sunfire, Ancient One, Jimmy Woo *Susan Eisenberg-Thundra *Gina Torres-Hellcat *Susan Spano-Songbird *Quntion Flynn-Banshee, Human Torch, Ned Ledds *Romi Dames-Colleen Wing *Sean Marquette-Amadeus Cho *J. B. Blanc-Black Knight, Heimdall *George Takei-Wong *Gary Anthony Williams-Bill Foster, Volstagg, Groot *Neal McDonough-Bruce Banner *Daran Norris-J. Jonah Jameson *Ahmed Best-Cloak *Luke Perry-Rick Jones *Rino Romano-Jack of Hearts *John Cygan-Ka-Zar NPC Bosses *Clive Revill-Dr. Doom *Larry Cedar-Loki *Gabrielle Carteris-Enchantress *Peter Lurie-Executioner, Sabretooth, Bullseye, Blob, Avalanche, Rhino *Armin Shimmerman-Toad *John DiMaggio-Baron Zemo, Baron Strucker, Abomination, Man-Ape, Gravitron, Whiplash, Mastermind, Egghead, Ironclad, Madman, Annihilus, Stryfe *James Horan-Ultron, Byrrah *Clancy Brown-Magneto, Galactus, Red Skull *Grey DeLisle-Mystique, Diamondback *John Kassir-Pyro, Shuma-Gorath, Sauron, Whirlwind, Jack O'Lantern *Greg Eagles-Super-Skrull *Khary Payton-Paibok *Jim Cummings-Kraven the Hunter *Gary Anthony Williams-Thanos, Ymir, Chemistro, Thunderball *Micahel T. Wiess-Dormammu *Jonathan Adams-Kang the Conquer *Philip Proctor-Baron Mordo, Tinkerer *Wally Wingert-M.O.D.O.K., Multiple Man *Mark Hamill-Omega Red, Klaw, Hobgoblin, Gargoyle *Gregg Berger-Mole Man, Attuma, Mysterio *Dave B. Mitchell-Doctor Octopus *Keith Szarabajka-Mephisto, Bastion *Thomas F. Wilson-Electro *Vannessa Marshall-Madame Hydra, Titania *Scott Cleverdon-Carnage *Rick D. Wasserman-Abosorbing Man, Surtur *Dwight Schultz-Garrok, Vulture *James Sie-Mandarin, Fin Fang Foom, Radioactive Man *Rino Romano-Winter Soldier *Quinton Flynn-Arcade *Dana Snyder-Impossible Man *David Sobolov-Blackheart, Kingpin, Titannus *Keith Ferugson-Thunderbolt Ross, X-Ray, Scorcher, Cameron Hodge *Dorian Harewood-Shadow King *Robin Atkin Downes-Crimson Dynamo *Terri Hawkes-Moonstone, Vapor *Lance Henriksen-Grim Reaper *J. B. Blanc-Grey Gargoyle, Wrecker *Nolan North-Living Laser, Pliedriver *Diedrich Bader-Bulldozer, Shocker, Tiger Shark, Trapster, Crossbones *Steven Blum-Morbius, Ulik, Warlord Krang, Molecule Man *Cam Clarke-Vector, Constrictor *April Stewart-Skrull Queen *Tom Kane-Kurse *Don Leslie-Mr. Sinister *George Takei-Silver Samurai *Daran Norris-Beetle *Dawnn Lewis-Luica Von Bardas *Brad Garrett-Hydro Man *James Arnold Taylor-The Wingless Wizard *Matt Frewer-The Leader *Alan Shearman-Sebastian Shaw Crew *Collette Sunderman-Casting and Voice Director *Rik W. Schaffer-Composer Stages *New York City *Genosha *Negative Zone *Latveria *Washington D.C. *Omega Base *Mephisto's Realm *Skrull Homeworld *MurderWorld *The Cube *Atlantis *The Savage Land *Wankanda *Asgard *Weapon X *Negative Zone Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics